Such a device is known from the European patent application No. 0,214,684. As is i.a. described in the patent application, it is possible, using such filling pieces, to form bevelled edges or so-called chamfers in stones manufactured in an upright position in the mould by keeping the filling pieces in the first position during compression of the mass forming the stones, whilst after forming the stones and before pressing the stones out of the mould the filling pieces are put in the second position, so that subsequently the stones can be pressed out of the mould by the filling pieces without impediment.
With regard to the operation of such a mould and the way of manufacturing stones while using such a mould, reference is made to the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by whose contents are considered to be part of the present application by reference.
In itself this known device is satisfactory, but in some cases putting the filling pieces in their correct position under the mould may present difficulties. From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,340 there is furthermore known a similar construction provided with filling pieces, which are each connected, by means of gussets, with one end to a rigidly constructed supporting construction in order to oppose deviations in the position of the filling pieces aimed at as well as possible. Not only does this lead to a comparatively heavy construction, but also there is a great risk of crack formation in such a rigid construction caused by vibrations generated for compressing the material in the mould.